


Only Because It's You

by XinChun93



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinChun93/pseuds/XinChun93
Summary: Keito and Kuro are living together. They wake up to start the day, but Keito forgot to take care of business the day before.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 16





	Only Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so big warning first time writing smut or kinks of any kind, if it's not your cup of tea, simply close the tab. If you're interested, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is a sequel to a previous kurokei oneshot I wrote, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009276).  
> (The prequel linked is G rated.)

Kuro woke up at the crack of dawn. He looked over at Keito, who was still sleeping soundly, Kuro plush in his arms.

Kuro leaned over and gave Keito a light kiss on the forehead. He couldn't help it, Keito was too adorable to resist. He sat his Keito plush next to the Kuro plush Keito was hugging.

Keito slowly awoke from his slumber. He had be out like a light for who knows how many hours now. He looked around and noticed Kuro sitting there with him.

"Kiryu... You're home..." He set the Kuro plush down with the Keito plush and immediately wrapped Kuro in a deep embrace. "I missed you so much..."

"Boss, it was only a day, what happened to you?" Kuro laughed, but he didn't mind the affection. Of course he didn't mind. In fact, he couldn't get enough of it. Keito was just too cute to handle when he got like this.

Keito pouted. "Didn't you read the texts I sent you all day?"

"Ah uh. About that, boss. My phone died right after I left in the morning. Seems I forgot to charge it. Whoops."

"What... Incorrigible, Kiryu, I swear... Don't forget that again!!!" Keito just about screamed at his boyfriend for that, but Kuro shut him up with a kiss.

"There. Does that make up for it, boss?" Kuro smirked. Keito's face turned red and he just nodded.

\---

They prepared breakfast and were about to sit down to eat, when it dawned on Keito. He had way too many energy drinks yesterday, and had just wallowed in self pity and loneliness the whole day that he had neglected to take care of business.

He squirmed as he tried to go sit down to eat. Kuro clearly noticed, and came up behind him. He wrapped his hands around Keito from behind.

"Hey boss, what's the matter?" Kuro clearly already knew what the matter was. Keito had been such a mess the day before, and he didn't actually get rid of all the empty energy drink cans, after all.

"Kiryu, let go of me. I need to use the restroom." Keito tried to break free of Kuro's embrace, but it wasn't working. Kuro was clearly much stronger than him, so it's not as if he really had a chance.

Kuro only tightened his embrace. "I know, boss. But you're so cute when you squirm. Gotta keep ya like this for a little longer."

Keito moaned in frustration as Kuro moved his hands down toward the front of Keito's pants. Keito hadn't actually had the presence of mind to change out of his clothes from the day before, so he was wearing his usual everyday clothing.

Kuro teased him by beginning to undo Keito's belt, but then deciding not to. The pressure would be more entertaining to watch that way. He began gently poking at the bulge in Keito's pants, before it became an outright massage.

Keito was losing it. Kuro was just teasing him, just waiting for Keito's bladder to reach its limit.

"What's wrong, boss?" Kuro asked, knowing full well what was wrong.

"Kiryu, I can't. I can't hold on any longer... I..."

Keito lost control, a wet spot quickly spreading from where Kuro was touching him. His legs weakened, and almost fell, but Kuro was able to catch him.

Kuro carried Keito, princess-style, over to the sofa. Meanwhile, Keito hadn't even finished letting everything out yet, he continued to leak, cursing Kuro under his breath. But it's not like he could do anything in this situation.

Kuro finally set Keito down, and started undoing Keito's belt.

"Kiryu, what are you... Let me go shower or something. I'm not..." Keito's face was a deep crimson at this point, unable to hide from the shame of his accident in front of his lover.

"Shh, it's okay boss. I'll take care of ya."

Kuro gave a quick kiss to Keito's wet bulge through his pants, before helping him out of them. Keito blushed furiously, but he didn't seem to dislike the action.

Kuro looked at Keito, who was now naked from the waist down. "Boss, I didn't think that'd make you hard already... Well we'll just have to take care of that now won't we."

"Kiryu, it's your fault, you just keep teasing me!!"

"It's because you're so cute, boss. I can't help it. But here, lemme help ya."

Kuro started working Keito's erection with his hands. Keito screamed out in pleasure. "Ahh, Kiryu, it's good, but I... I want your..."

Keito didn't need to finish his thought. Kuro slid himself out of his pants and began preparing himself.

"Before I start, boss. Can ya remind me what you wanted?" Kuro had a dumb grin on his face, he was clearly having way too much fun teasing his boyfriend.

"KIRYU!!! Don't make me say it..." Keito pouted, his face just completely flustered.

"Well I won't make you say anything, boss. I'll just walk away and leave you there, if that's what ya prefer."

Keito scrambled to get out a response. "No I... Kiryu wait, don't go!! Please, please fuck me, Kiryu."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear, boss."

Kuro pulled Keito off the sofa, and pinned him against the wall, as he entered, and started moving.

Keito moaned in pleasure. "Kiryu, you're so good... Go harder... Aaahhh..."

"Boss, did you just want me to do this to ya all day yesterday?"

Keito wanted to say no, but the answer was clearly yes. He was only able to mutter an incoherent "mmh". He always craved Kuro's attention, and loved his touch. Every kind of touch Kuro could provide to him, he loved it.

Keito gritted his teeth as Kuro continued to thrust into him. It felt so good, getting fucked by his boyfriend like this.

As they neared their climaxes, Keito felt a pressure on his bladder again. He must not have completely finished before...

With a final thrust, they reached climax, and Kuro pulled out, though still holding onto Keito. He pressed up against his body, and stroked Keito's dick as he finished.

As Kuro touched him, Keito felt his bladder overflow again, and he lost control, while still being held by his boyfriend.

"Kiryu, let go of me... Let me go use the bathroom already..." His face was a deep crimson from the embarrassment of wetting himself again, especially in this position.

"Nah boss, this is hot. I'd rather hold onto you and watch you let it all out."

"Kiryu--"

Kuro moved around to kiss Keito, who was still relieving himself.

It seemed like Keito peed for a whole minute before he finally finished. He felt Kuro's dick pushed up against his back harden again.

"Incorrigible, Kiryu. Did that really turn you on that much?"

"Only because it's you, boss. Did ya wanna go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway that's it fam, hopefully I'm not cancelled for writing kink smut LMAO. Follow me on twitter @XinChun93 if you wanna see me scream about kurokei all day or something. Usually don't post nsfw content on there too often tho.
> 
> I have more fic ideas coming up, including a really long one and some other shorter ones... The ideas just keep on coming.
> 
> ...
> 
> I can't believe this is only my 3rd published fic and I'm already posting This Kind Of Content. oops.


End file.
